Jeans and a Metallica Tshirt
by imaslacker
Summary: i dont know just read
1. Default Chapter

Jeans and a Metallica T-shirt

Disclaimer I don't own Gilmore Girls.

She did everything that was expected to be done. She made the arrangements, ordered the flowers, picked the songs, and found his clothes. Not respectable, not a three piece suit, his clothes, jeans and a Metallica t-shirt. Just before she dropped off the clothes at the funeral parlor, she smelled them, it comforted her, because they smelled like him, like cigarette smoke and the faint scent of laundry detergent.

She knew he would have loved to be here, to watch everyone's face as they walked by the casket, seeing him in jeans and a Metallica t-shirt, but then again everyone knew Jess, they knew it was him.

Rory hadn't broken down completely yet, she cried a few tears when she found out, but other then that nothing. She had busied herself with making arrangements for her boyfriend's funeral. She told Luke to let her do it, because keeping busy kept her mind off the fact that he wasn't there.

But the day of the funeral had finally come. People had gathered to pay their respects to Jess Mariano. Jess's family, Liz and T.J., Jimmy, Sasha, Lily and Luke. Some of his friends from New York. And Stars Hollow, no matter how much they hated him for hurting the town princess, they came because lets face it their lives were going to be dull without him around. And of course Lorelai and Rory.

The minister droned on and on. Rory stood up and said a few words.

_" You know Jess is probably looking down at us right now, or up depending on what you think of him, laughing at us. It feels so weird without him here. I'm waiting for Taylor to start yelling about some prank he pulled. I'm waiting for Luke to tell him to get back to work or to turn down his music. Waiting for Clara to comment on his 'crazy hair', even though I don't think its crazy. Waiting for Jess to come back so that we can debate Ayn Rand and Hemmingway. I still owe him an egg roll."_

And with that she broke. The tears came, and she couldn't get them to stop. That wasn't really what she wanted to say, she wanted to say what a great person he was and how much she loved him. But I guess she did.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- I don't really like this chapter, its kind of confusing but let me know what you think please Jeans and a Metallica T-shirt 

She had made a deal with god that night. She said she would do anything to have Jess brought back to her. She begged and pleaded with god, if she could have one more day, one more night, ten more minutes, with him. She would do anything, she would go to church every Sunday, and she would be nice to everyone, even though she already was. But she didn't get to spend one more day with him, not even ten minutes. Well she did, but they didn't get to debate books or just listen to music.

_ ' The screams were deafening. You couldn't think they were so loud. The screams that were mixed with sobs didn't stop anytime soon. All you could concentrate on was that painful sound, it would stay with you forever. Years from now you can still picture the scene in your head. The young woman broken down on the hospital floor, the chilling sounds of her screaming, did nothing to ease your own fears. You didn't know what to do, you didn't want to watch someone else breakdown, so you stood up and walked away, anything to get away from the sound. But the sound that you had to get up and walk away from is still ringing in your ears. You close your eyes and can still see the woman crumpled on the floor of the hospital waiting room.'_

_' Everyone can see it Rory.' _What dean said to her the night of the Dance Marathon came back to her. Even though she hurt him when she chose Jess over him and when she was complaining to Lane about Lindsay and Lindsay heard everything she said. Dean and Lindsay came, dean to pay his respects to a person he had once hated. Even Dean had to smile a bit when he saw what Jess was wearing.

She was concentrating on not throwing up. It was either that or scream, neither she was sure would go over to well. Seeing him clad in his normal attire was enough to make anyone want to cry or scream. Because even if you walked into the wrong funeral parlor, and took one look at the person laying there you would know that that is exactly him.


End file.
